I love you, maybe a little too much
by CallMeYoYo
Summary: Hikaru went out without telling Kaoru. What will Kaoru's reaction be when he feels like Hikaru is hiding something from him? Yaoi. Lemon. twincest. Kaoru/Hikaru.


A/N: This is yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. Thank you.

**Kaoru's POV.**

I stared out the window and sighed. It was raining again.

Hikaru opened the door to our bedroom and smiled at me as he entered.

"Hey, Kaoru!" He walked over to our bed and took off his wet shoes and jacket.

I tried not to sound irritated. "Where have you been? I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed." I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. One of the maid's informed me that he left pretty early in the morning. It was noon now.

"Oh, I just went out with Haruhi."

"Oh? And what did you do?" I ignored the lump that formed in my throat. This is exactly what I feared.

"Nothing really, just talked a little…"

I turned my gaze back to the homework I had been working on to make it look as though I'm not that interested in the conversation we had been working on. It was my science homework. Hikaru always had to help me with science. "What about?" I asked.

"Um, just some personal stuff." Hikaru responded and flipped on the TV.

That made my stomach twist. I thought he could talk to me about everything. I thought he trusted me. Why didn't he talk to me about it? Why didn't he want me to know?

"Like what?" I pressed further.

"Nothing, Kaoru, you wouldn't understand."

My jaw dropped and I spun around to face my twin. My other half. I was trying not to sound upset until this point, but he went too far.

"I wouldn't understand?" I could hear the shock in my voice. "I thought we could talk about everything?" Tears began to form in my eyes. Damnit. Hikaru always joked about how sensitive I was, and it was true. I was sensitive about everything, but about Hikaru the most.

Hikaru noticed I was almost crying. "Kaoru…" He stood up and walked up to me. He was about to hug me but I stepped back with my arms raised. "Kaoru, don't worry about it. Okay?" He looked concerned.

No. Not okay.

"Um, sure…I just…need a minute. I think…I'll take a shower."

"Kaoru, wait!" But before Hikaru could stop me I was already in the bathroom, closing the door.

Once the door was locked, I broke down. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor. My hands covered my face to try to muffle the cries that erupted from my throat. The tears were rolling down my face and wouldn't stop.

I faintly heard Hikaru's voice through the door. "Kaoru, can you here me?"

I ignored him and stood up. Still crying, I turned on the shower to hide the sounds I was making. Slowly I pulled off my shirt and stared at my reflection. Supposedly, Hikaru and I were identical, but somehow when I looked in the mirror, I couldn't see Hikaru at all.

There was something I could never truly tell my brother. And it was the fact the I loved him. Not just brotherly love, but really true passionate love. For me, it wasn't an act at the Host Club. But I knew Hikaru would never feel the same. He was my brother after all, and I was pretty sure he liked Haruhi. That's why I was taking this so badly.

I took off the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin and I simply stood there. Letting the water wash away all my thoughts. But soon the moment was gone, and bad thoughts returned, making the water mix with more tears. After I stood under the hot water for a while and washed myself, I turned off the water and stepped out from the shower. The room was filled with steam and I grabbed a towel. Now was the time to go back out there. To face Hikaru again.

I had to come up with an excuse. Maybe I'll just say that I was worried because he wasn't answering his phone beforehand and then I find out he was just hanging out with someone.

After taking a few breaths and wrapping the towel around my waist, I opened the door.

I was expecting Hikaru to be watching TV or something, but to my surprise he was sitting right outside the door. He jumped up to his feet and hugged me.

"Kaoru, please…tell me why you were crying," He murmured into my shoulder.

"Hikaru, it's…" I considered telling him the truth. It hurt too much to lie. "…nothing. It's nothing."

Hikaru pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes. "I know that's not true. Don't think I'm stupid! Your my brother, my best friend. Please tell me what's wrong."

I looked at the floor.

Hikaru pressed his chest to mine and placed one hand beneath my chin, tilting my head up. His face was a hairs breath's away from mine and our lips almost touched as he said my name. "Kaoru…please." I shiver ran down my spin and I almost melted in his arms.

"No!" I pushed him away. "No, Hikaru! That might have worked on me in the past, especially at the host club, but it's not going to work now!" I shouted.

"Then stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you!"

"But your pushing me away."

"There's a reason for that."

"What's the reason?"

"That you don't mean it! That you don't mean any of that shit that you do. You don't mean the things you say, and the things I feel are pointless, because you won't return them! Why don't you just solve this issue by running away with Haruhi! She seems to know a whole lot more about you than I do!" This is when I broke down again. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't even bother to try and brush them away.

"Kaoru I-" Hikaru was about to place his hand on my shoulder but I smacked it away.

"I LOVE you, Hikaru!" I cried. "More than I should! I know you don't feel the same way I do about you, but I had to say it. It was killing me. You were always making me feel so special, but it was all just a lie! A show for the Host Club!"

"No, Kaoru." Hikaru's voice was so stern, it stopped me in the middle of my break down. He wrapped his arms around me even though I tried to fight back. He was always the stronger one of us. In our embrace, Hikaru pulled me towards the bed and let me curl up in his arms. "You're wrong about that." He lightly stroked my head.

My cries died out and I took in deep breaths. The smell of Hikaru was all around me. It was intoxicating. I buried my face in his shirt. I wasn't sure if he was trying to tell me that he loved me too, but at least he didn't push me away like he did in my worst nightmares.

"Kaoru, I love you too. I've always loved you. I was just scared. Scared you would deny me. I'd rather be close to you and not have you know than have you push me away." He kissed the top of my head.

Had I heard him correctly?

Slowly, I sat up so my eyes were level with my brother's. "Hikaru…do you…really mean that?"

"Of course I do." He placed one hand on the side of my face and pulled it into a heated kiss.

Hikaru had kissed me many times in my life, but never on the lips. He had kissed my cheek, forehead, nose, neck, ears, shoulders and hands. But never has he kissed me on the mouth. His lips were soft and moved smoothly against mine. He tilted my head back when he stuck his tongue into my mouth. His tongue found mine and the swirled about each other.

The kiss broke so we could both get some air. I realized that tears were forming again in my eyes, but now they were tears of joy.

"You're so beautiful when you cry." Hikaru said softly. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

We kissed again and my heart felt like it was going to burst. I leaned against the bed and Hikaru climbed on top of me, with one leg on each side of my hips. He began to grind his hips against mine and I moaned into the kiss. My hands slipped under Hikaru's shirt and he pulled away from the kiss. Taking the hint, he took his shirt off.

His hands traced my stomach and he bend over to kiss my already bare chest.

"Ah, Hikaru…" I said breathlessly.

His lips kissed every inch of my chest and stopped at my nipples, taking one in his mouth and the other with his hand. I let out a moan of pleasure. It was like every time he touched me, a bolt of electricity ran through my body.

His lips ran up to my neck, where he began to lick and suck my skin. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt Hikaru's hand slip under my towel and grab hold of my member.

I gasped and arched my back as he began to pump it. Why does it feel so much better when it's someone else's hand? I was getting dizzy when I realized I wasn't doing anything for Hikaru.

Slowly, I unbuttoned his pants and began tugging at them. Without missing a beat, Hikaru took off this pants along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked.

"It's your turn…" Hikaru whispered and placed his hand one my towel, gently pulling it off my naked body. I shivered and stared at my twin with half-lidded eyes.

He was about to kiss me again when I flipped him over to his back. I licked his lower lip slipped my tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it and placed his hands on my hips, pulling them closer to him. I made a trail of kisses down to his member and before I could change my mind, I took the head in my mouth and began to suck.

Hikaru moaned and for once I felt like I had control in our relationship.

I took in more of Hikaru's member and bobbed my head up and down faster. I began to hum which made Hikaru groan. He ran his hands through my hair and swore. "Fuck…oh, Kaoru…"

I knew he was almost at his limit but I didn't slow down.

When Hikaru reached his climax, he came in my mouth. I swallowed most of it, but some escaped my lips and dribbled down my chin. I kissed my brother again and he grabbed my wrists, pulling them over my head, then flipped me over.

He kissed around the base of my cock and licked it until reaching the tip. Then he took the head in his mouth and bit down ever so slightly. I never thought I could ever feel that much pleasure.

"Hikaru!…Shit!"

Taking me in all at once, his tongue began to swirl around my swollen member. I shut my eyes and threw my head back. Hikaru bushed his fingers into my mouth and I knew immediately what he wanted. I licked his fingers and sucked them as though they were is cock again.

Without a warning, he pulled the fingers out of my mouth and pushed two of them into my entrance.

"Ah! Hikaru, oh god!"

He continued to suck my member as his fingers moved inside me with a scissoring motion. I felt like a was going to explode from the feeling. I kept moaning and whispering Hikaru's name between pants. When I reached my climax I came in my brother's mouth like he had done to me. Even though I had came, he continued to scissor his fingers inside me and added a third.

"Oh, Hikaru, please…" I longer for Hikaru to take me already.

"Please what, Kaoru?" Hikaru teased.

I couldn't breath. I felt like a was about to burst.

"Please, take me…"

"What was that?"

"Just FUCK ME already!"

Hikaru grinned. "As you wish."

Propping my legs on his shoulders, he took the fingers out of my entrance and placed the head of his cock right in front of my entrance.

"This is going to hurt," I murmured.

Hikaru's voice became softer. "Shh, are you ready?"

All I could do was nod.

Hikaru pushed himself inside me and I cried out in pain.

"I love it when you say my name…" He bent over and kissed me, letting my body adjust to our current position. "Oh, Kaoru, you're so tight…"

After a few seconds, Hikaru began to move, pulling out and slamming back in. I twisted the sheets in my hands and cried out every time he slammed into me. When Hikaru hit my prostate, I saw stars.

"Ahhh! Hikaru! I'm going to-"

"Me too."

Our sweaty, naked bodies moved in rhythm until we both reached our climax for a second time and cried the other's name as we came. Hikaru pulled out and lay down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Kaoru?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"The only reason I went to talk to Haruhi was to talk about you. Like I said, I was scared. She told me that you would understand and that I should tell you. She was right." Hikaru rubbed my shoulder.

"Hikaru?...What would people say?"

My brother hesitated. "The ones that love us will accept it. And as for people who would say it's wrong…screw them."

I smiled at his answer and kissed his chest. "I love you, Hikaru. So much."

"I love you too, Kaoru. I always have."

* * *

I was earlier considering making this a longer story but I'm going to leave it as a oneshot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
